UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Find Makarov, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online ''and ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It was cut from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The UMP45 is heavily used by the Spetsnaz and moderately used by Shadow Company. It is also a randomly generated weapon for Task Force 141 members and is a starting weapon in "The Hornet's Nest" used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Special Ops mission "Big Brother". Multiplayer The UMP45 is immediately available from the start of the game in the First Recon class, and is available for Create-A-Class from level 4 onwards. With user friendly iron sights, optics on this weapon are of questionable use. Many players will find more use in other attachments. As well, recoil is very small, making the UMP45 a favorite amongst players due to extreme accuracy. The UMP45 has an extremely small damage dropoff: there is only a 5 damage difference between the maximum and minimum damage, and both damage profiles allow for three-hit kills; however, to counterbalance the high damage, the UMP45 has the lowest rate of fire of all Submachine Guns. However, Stopping Power has the ability to grant the UMP45 a 2-shot kill at close range, making it have the shortest Time-to-Kill after the MP5K. As well, Rapid Fire can speed up the time-to-kill dramatically, combining Rapid Fire with Stopping Power makes its Time-to-Kill amongst the fastest of all weapons in Call Of Duty; however, the UMP45 with Rapid Fire becomes significantly less accurate than a UMP45 sans attachment, but remains somewhat controllable. The UMP45's biggest strengths are its high damage output alongside great accuracy and ammunition control. This makes the UMP a very deadly weapon, and is amongst the most used weapons online in Modern Warfare 2. The UMP45 is flexible with several attachments and loadouts. Using a Silencer has minimal effect on the UMP45, and combining it with Cold Blooded makes the user a very deadly stealth soldier. Akimbo can resolve the UMP45's close range problem and dramatically decrease close quarters time-to-kill, but the strength of accuracy is lost altogether. Rapid Fire, as aforementioned, also decreases the Time-to-kill very nicely. The UMP45 is also the only SMG to consistently one-hit-kill in Hardcore (except if the enemy is using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller, or when firing through cover), which makes it a great gun to take on groups of enemies. In conclusion, the UMP45 is a powerful weapon that should never be underestimated. Its fast time-to-kill, surpassing even some Assault Rifles, and extreme accuracy, surpassing almost every SMG, make the UMP45 a valuable weapon in almost every experienced player's hands. Many players can cause havoc on the battlefield with this weapon alone, as its extreme power and accuracy make it easy to play to the weapon's strengths using attachments and strategies. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:UMP45 MW2.png|The UMP45 in first-person. File:UMP45 Ironsights MW2.png|Iron Sight File:UMP45 Holographic Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the UMP45 with a Holographic Sight. UMP45 Thirdperson MW2.PNG|The UMP45 in third-person. UMP45 Ultranationalist Snowmobile MW2.jpg|An Ultranationalist fires his UMP45 while riding on the back of a Snowmobile. UMP45 Shadow Company MW2.jpg|A Shadow Company soldier aims his UMP45 while riding in a Zodiac. Find Makarov The UMP45 is used by John "Soap" MacTavish and by several Shadow Company soldiers. UMP45 FM.png|The UMP45 before being picked up by Soap. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The UMP45 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for the game, as a soldier was blind firing it. Campaign The UMP45 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's ''Campaign. It is seen in the level "Mind the Gap" by the Ultranationalists. "Stronghold" while the Yuri and Price are clearing the prison cells of enemies and after it goes loud. It is in the large room where the shootout is with an office on the far right side. It is in that office. The UMP45 is usable and can be picked up by the player. It uses the same model as in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''It also features ''Modern Warfare 2's ''ACOG Scope. This is the only time the UMP45 is usable in the game. Multiplayer The UMP45 appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multi-player. It is available in one of the five default classes (First Recon). It features a 32-round magazine, moderate recoil and clear iron sights. The UMP45 has much lower damage at range than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, killing in six shots (before a recent patch) outside effective range. It does, however, have a faster rate of fire, lower recoil, higher maximum damage making it a two-shot kill at close-range if one of those shots is a headshot and features the higher penetration of assault rifles, making it ideal for close-quarters combat and room clearing. The UMP45 also has the highest range of all the SMGs so it's quite effective at medium ranges too. Rapid Fire is a popular and effective attachment online, especially in conjunction with a Silencer, particularly in Search and Destroy where the limited amount of enemy players makes up for the rapid ammunition consumption. The UMP45 has the longest range in its class, making the suppressor a good choice as the range penalty has little negative consequence. Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that buffed the UMP45's minimum damage to a five-shot kill, therefore it is now much more effective at medium range than it was prior to the update and is now on par with the MP5. Survival Mode The UMP45 is available in Survival Mode at level 4 and costs $2000. The UMP45 is a versatile weapon due to its high damage in close range and relatively higher mobility comparing to the assault rifles which have similar amount of damages; for example, a magazine of bullets is enough to take out a Juggernaut much like the CM901. The gun also has relatively clear iron sights, which means an optic attachment is not necessary. Moreover, the slower rate of fire compared to other submachine guns reduces the problem of recoil, which makes the gun more controllable. In short, this gun is an ideal weapon for close quarter combats maps. The UMP45 is a fairly effective weapon against Little Birds. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery UMP45 First Person MW3.png|First Person view of the UMP45. UMP45 Iron Sight MW3.png|Aiming down the sights of the UMP45. UMP45 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the UMP45. UMP45 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the UMP45. UMP45 ACOG MW2 Model MW3.PNG|The Modern Warfare 2 UMP45 with an ACOG Scope from the mission "Stronghold". Delta Soldier Outpost MW3.png|A Delta Force operator armed with an UMP45. UMP45 Silencer Third Person MW3.png|UMP45 equipped with silencer in third person. Demonstration Call of Duty Online The UMP45 returns in Call of Duty Online as the UMG. Attachments *Suppressor *Foregrip *Angled Grip *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Flash Suppressor *GPS *Mark Ammo *Adjustable Stock *Extended Mags *Laser *Holographic Sight *Hollow Points *Thermal Scope *EMP Shielding Device *Red Dot Sight *Dual Mags Gallery UMG Foregrip First Person CoDO.png|The UMG in first person with a foregrip and extended mags UMG ADS CoDO.png|The UMG's iron sights UMG Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the UMG UMP45 Suppressor CODO.png|Third person view with a suppressor. Call of Duty: Ghosts The UMP45 appeared in the Behind the Scenes trailer. It was seen fitted with a Holographic Sight and Snow Camouflage. However, it never appeared in the final game. UMP45 Holographic Sight CODG.png|The UMP45 as it appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The UMP45 returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare as the MacTav-45, named after the Modern Warfare character Soap . Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in campaign and Spec Ops, this does not occur. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the UMP45 was voted the favorite submachine gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Camouflage only appears on the stock and sides of the weapon and is faded in comparison to other weapons, making it difficult to see unless reloading. *The UMP45 is the weapon featured in the picture for the attachment Akimbo in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In the Create-A-Class image, the bullets in the magazine are partially visible. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The early pickup icon said U45 instead of UMP45. *Rather than the front iron sight being removed when optics are attached as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, only the ring and pin are removed with the post remaining. *On the warning label of the gun, it reads "REFER TO ONERS MANUAL." *The Official BradyGames guidebook shows a picture of the USP. 45 instead of the UMP45. es:UMP45 ru:UMP45 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Find Makarov Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Submachine Guns